


Illusionist

by TheMochiMaker



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki, Loki - Freeform, Multi, Smut, a littleeeeee tad of Loki abuse, and more smut, oh the smut, smmmmut, submissive loki, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMochiMaker/pseuds/TheMochiMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Loki is as bad enough as you think, but being locked up in a cell with him is absolutely rubbish or so you think. Just wait until Loki takes this a game and takes mischief to another level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know fam, y'all seem to like this kinky shit. ♥︎

 

"You'll have the duty to escort my son to the dungeon." The King roared spitting the word 'son' practically at you with the least care for your feelings, your eyes darted towards the smirking prince who was eyeing you up and down.

"Let's get on with it then, shall we?" You rolled your eyes and nudged Loki in his shambles who only giggled at your actions.

"I'm sorry princess."

"It's fine.." He sighed as you escorted him down the plight of steps with two other guards at your side.

"Peasant." He chuckled throwing his head back to catch your attention with his deep ocean like blue eyes.

"You know Loki.. Out of all the weirdos I've dealt with you're the weirdest." Loki arched a brow gazing back at you.

"Are you serious? I've heard about the gruesome things these imbeciles have committed and you're saying I'm the weirdest?"

"Yes I am.." You gazed uncomfortably at some of the prisoners making rude gestures towards you, "I've never seen someone so happy about being.. Locked up." Loki simply chuckled with no more words said as you finally approached his cell.

'I'm sorry.' You mouthed feeling a little sympathy for the unusual prince he only returned your expression with an "Oh?" And a cunning grin as you escorted him into the cell.

Unexpectedly the field which is used to maintain the prisoners went up and you were trapped in there with the bounded prince.

"Unbound me now." He demanded shaking his shackles towards you.

"What if I refuse."

"Then.." Suddenly the whole underground premises went pitch black as every cell dropped its guard.. Expect yours, being the only source of dimmed light.

"That'll happen." He smirked as hundreds of rampaging prisoners set lose amongst the castle.

"Now unbound me."

"No."

"Do it." He raised his voice slightly causing you to laugh at his pettiness.

"Loki?"

"Yes?" His voice pitched up with hope as his head perked up with a smile.

"No." His face contorted with a horrid frown, "I like your sass.. I really do.." He inhaled deeply closing his eyes slowly prowling towards you before halting.

" **LET ME OUT OR I WILL DROP OUR GUARD! I KNOW A FEW OF THE GUYS DOWN HERE WHO'D LIKE TO HAVE THEIR WAY WITH YOU**!" You froze completely shocked.

 _ **"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE PRINCESS!**_ " His hand twitched but before he could do anything you slapped his firmly across the face most likely leaving a mark.

" **FIRST OF DO NOT INSULT ME!** " You roared frightening him but at the same time exciting the weirdo.

" **SECOND OFF YOU MAY BE MY PRINCE BUT I AM A TRAINED GUARD OF ODIN'S AND I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR CRAP!** " You paused breathless as he gazed at you with his mouth hung open absolutely star struck.

" _And third of all..._ " You inhaled slowly catching your breath, "I will unbound you but only because I value my life."

"I like you." He smirked deviously as his whims were obeyed, "Wench." You elbowed him in -well let's just say his Royal jewles earning not a groan but a moan.. right then you noticed something.. He was.. Aroused?

"Pervert." As his shackles dropped, he gazed at you with piercing eyes causing your legs to nervously shake as he then adverted his gaze out his cell window smirking at all the rampage.

"A pervert I may be.." He mused with a purr, "But I am not alone."

"O-Oh really..?" A small chuckle came out of your throat as you felt the guilt of checking out his ass earlier on in the year catching up with you because in fact he had caught you gazing.

"Yes really and you remember it too. I see the blush all over your face giving it away." You put your hand up to your cheek feeling it up confirming the heat that was radiating off it was indeed a blush. Loki inched closer his face was so close you could feel his hot breath against your neck as he circled you and halted.

"You will submit to me.. And me only.. For by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be praising me as your King." You knew what you were in for as you heard a clatter hit the floor.

**|| ANNNNNNND I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING THERE MAKING THIS A 2 PARTER SEEING I HAVE 1,000,001 STORIES TO UPDATE ON WATTPAD ♥︎**


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's smooth hand pressed against your's as he brushed a piece of your stray (h/c) lock of hair behind your ear you didn't dare turn around yet..

"You (Y/n).." Loki paused as he inhaled deeply you could feel him shiver ecstatically as he exhaled with a husky chuckle.

"You.." He paused,

 

 

"JUST GOT **_LOKI'D_**!"

 

**|| AHHAHAHHA YOU PERVERTS**


End file.
